History Repeats Itself
by vengeful angel 14
Summary: Gabriel had heard that history has a knack for repeating itself.Yet he never imagined the enormous influence this little phrase would have on his own life. His fatal weakness had been his love for his brothers. Now, in his time of death, he ironically repeats the same words that had inadvertently become his death sentence.


"History repeats itself." This phrase has always been met with derision and scoffs by people from all walks of life.

Perhaps it is the inevitability that these three words convey that is resented. The loss of control. The inclination that we are bound by our pasts. That our history dictates our present and there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it. The very thought that we do not possess the strings of our own fate is revolting.

So we try to change our destiny. We rebel against ourselves and the world. We try to avoid the unavoidable destination of the journey of our lives. We fight to change the inexorable ending.

But subconsciously, we know the power of the unwritten rules of the universe. We may fight, we may struggle, we may deny. But we know. We are who we are. No one can change that. Not even ourselves.

History repeats itself. And there is nothing we can do about it.

* * *

Once upon a time, there existed a beautiful kingdom which, one day, would be called 'heaven' by the youngest creations of the almighty God. This exquisite paradise was inhabited by God and his oldest children, who would be called angels in the many millenniums to come.

The eldest among the children of God were the four archangels. They were Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. These archangels came to be forever glorified for their grandeur and magnificence in the several million years they lived together as a family. They were respected and revered by their younger brothers, the other angels that were born some thousands of years later.

But there came a time when these archangels, despite the love that they had for each other, caused the destruction of their own family.

The peace and tranquility of heaven were disrupted by Michael and Lucifer. It started as little altercations and silly fights. They would argue and fight, never suspecting that one day it would escalate to apocalyptic proportions.

But the one who suffered most because of these fights was Gabriel. The youngest of all archangels, who loved his brothers despite the havoc they wrecked on heaven. The mischievous little trickster who played pranks in hopes that common laughter would serve to unify his estranged brothers.

This archangel was currently hiding in the branches of the oldest tree in heaven in hopes of escaping his quarreling brothers. So he was quite startled when a little angel interrupted his musings.

"Gabe?"

"Balthazar? What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked.

"Michael and Lucifer are fighting again. All that noise woke Castiel up and now he won't stop crying." The angel who was equivalent to a five year old human replied.

Gabriel sighed in annoyance and replied,"Alright, let's go put Cassy to sleep again."

* * *

Gabriel held the little fledgling, not older than six months in human terms, and tried to calm the baby down. It was no use. Castiel just wouldn't stop crying. Outside, lightening and thunder raged as his elder siblings continued to fight.

Gabriel's heart broke at the sight of little Cassy's tears. He really loved him and Balth to death. Finally, when Castiel had cried relentlessly for the better part of an hour, Gabriel decided to confront his siblings. Despite being the two eldest angels in existence, they were acting like immature brats.

"Balth, stay inside with Cass, alright. I'll be back soon." Balthazar nodded and took the crying fledgling from Gabe.

Gabriel stretched his wings and flew to the origin of the thunderstorm, knowing that he would find his brothers there. It didn't take him long before he reached the eye of the storm.

Michael and Lucifer were yelling at each other as usual. Taking a deep breath, he approached his siblings. And then it happened. Too far gone to notice their younger brother, Lucifer released yet another bolt of lightening that collided with Gabriel before it could be stopped.

Gabriel gasped in pain as the bolt hit his chest. The last thing he saw were Lucifer's horrorstruck eyes and then he knew no more.

* * *

When Gabriel regained consciousness, he noticed that he was lying on a soft bed, with Michael and Lucifer on either side. Both glanced at the recently awakened angel with guilt in their eyes. It was Lucifer who spoke first.

"Are you alright, little brother?" Lucifer sighed at Gabriel's nod. Gabriel was surprised to see tears in his brother's eyes.

"I am so sorry, brother. So sorry. I didn't see you there…and when I hit you…you blacked out…and I was so scared…Oh, I'm so sorry…" Lucifer broke down abruptly and dissolved into anguished sobs.

"Luci, calm down. I'm alright. See, I'm alright."

"I promise, little brother, that I would never hurt you again. Never." Lucifer proclaimed and Gabriel could only smile. He raised his hands and wiped away Lucifer's tears.

_"It's alright, Luci. I forgive you."_

* * *

Several millennia later….

Gabriel stood outside the motel where he knew Lucifer was on a rampage to kill the pagan Gods. He knew what he had to do. And he knew that he would probably die for it. But he had to try…

Those damned Winchesters were right. He was too scared to stand up to his family. But he couldn't run away forever. He had to face his big brother sometime. He knew that what Lucifer was doing was wrong. Bringing about the end of the world just to snub Michael and probably killing every last human being on earth; Lucifer's temper tantrum had lasted long enough. And Michael callously playing along not caring for the consequences of the apocalypse….

Enough was enough.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel appeared in front of Lucifer.

"Luci, I'm home."

Gabriel could honestly say that seeing Lucifer after all this time was almost physically painful. He could scarcely believe that his beloved brother had changed so much. The dark, evil aura emerging from his brother's twisted grace was almost tangible.

But he couldn't break down yet. He had a role to play. He raved about how Lucifer was doing wrong and how humanity deserved a second chance, all the while knowing that Lucifer was too far gone to care.

Strangely, he was not scared. Some part of him still saw Lucifer as his elder brother and still remembered his promise.

_"I promise, little brother, that I would never hurt you again. Never."_

He knew that Lucifer had seen through the decoy. He watched as Lucifer turned to plunge the archangel blade in his heart and didn't bother to stop him.

As the agonizing pain exploded in his body, he wondered if the horror he saw in Lucifer's eyes was real or just a trick of light. Just before the darkness swallowed him into oblivion, Gabriel uttered his final words.

_"It's alright, Luci. I forgive you."_

* * *

**AN:I hope you enjoyed this. I sincerely believe that Gabriel's feelings and love for his brothers were underestimated in the show. This is my attempt to set things right.**

**I really loved gabriel. Damn those writers for killing him off. Hope it was just a decoy and Gabe makes his appearance in season 8. Fingers crossed!**


End file.
